


Where’s My Love?

by stars_and_mars



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_and_mars/pseuds/stars_and_mars
Summary: Cullen is a depressed college student who meets Dorian at a student party one night.





	Where’s My Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!

-Cullen’s POV-

The government built university dorms were shitty at best. Mould and damp framed the single glazed windows with curtains that were more decoration than functional. The nearest bathroom was out of order because someone vomited all over and had explosive diarrhoea during their drunken escapades. I've always had the decency to throw up in the comically tiny sink in my dorm room. It was always too hot or too cold.

On that night my hands felt numb in the cold as I lay in bed staring at the hole in the wall I punched into existence a few weeks ago. I didn't like staying inside. But I could never find the motivation or reason to go outside. I heard a bed creaking in the room directly above me and decided that was reason enough tonight. There was a student party in a well know student house a few blocks away- free alcohol and maybe someone as desperate as me to warm up with. This was enough motivation as I grabbed my keys and phone, threw on my fur-lined leather bomber jacket and walked out my room locking it behind me. This place was full of rats of multiple kinds. 

I got into the party by standing close behind a group of already drunk men at the door. Apparently one of them knew the hosts and we were ushered through the door. The place stank of weed and alcohol. I couldn't hear the music but I could feel it's obnoxious thumping beat. The place was cramped and overflowing with people drunkenly swaying, a few couples getting making out in the corners against the wall. There was a bottle of half full vodka sitting there temptingly on a nearby table, I thought about going back to my shitty room, drinking it by myself whilst listening to Hollywood Undead- a promising idea. Just as was waiting for a good opportunity to swipe the bottle and bolt- I saw someone in the corner of my eye. 

I spotted him across the crowded dimly lit room and the world instantly fell away. He was the centre of my gravity, all the other people orbited around us, but it was too intense and it was as if I would implode like a dying star. Emotions (a rather aloof concept to me) surfaced from under my narcotic induced haze. Not even the alcohol coursing through my veins did anything to calm my tepid nerves. I wanted to say something to him. But all the words of the English Language rose at once and got trapped in my closed throat. I was speechless with my mouth ungracefully hanging open. I snapped it shut. We were breathing the same electric air as if magic were humming around him.

Then he gracefully turned his head towards me and I my heart stopped. His Athenaesque storm grey eyes pierced through me. I was as though he could read my mind and look into the darkest corners of my past, the ones I kept hidden, the ones I numbed with drugs and cuts. I broke eye contact and looked down at my trainers. They were old, worn and broken. Without looking back I walked out the door into the cold crisp night.

I had nowhere to be, nothing to do and nobody waiting for me. So I just walked down the quiet streets, letting the streetlights guide my path. There was a twenty-four-hour supermarket where I bought some warm but watered down coffee from a vending machine. Then, since I was close to the campus, made my way to the library- which is open at all hours during term-time.

I entered and began to make my way to the top floor which was the smallest floor; with it's five solitary desks dotted around the rows of dusty shelves it was usually abandoned even during hours for the living. I pick a book form the General Fiction section on the first floor without bothering to look at the cover and made my way up. The wooden chair creaked a bit as I collapsed on it. Feeling around my jean pocket I found a single pill and dry-swallowed it without another thought. Then I looked at the books cover, "The Secret History" by Donna Tartt, opened it and began reading.


End file.
